Guilty
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: [Chanbaek] "Jika Takdir memihak padaku, mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja." /"Baekhyun—sedang apa kau disini!"/ 'tolong aku Chanyeol, tolong aku dari Kris wu!/ newstory T.T bad summary! check this story . mind to RNR? thankseuuu


**Guilty**

Exo fanfiction

by

Baekyeolidiots

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu

Genre : Hurt

Rated : T

Length : twoshoot

Warn: yaoi, Boyslove,typos.

**Don't be plagiator.**

**Don't bash**

Disclaimer: **This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, parents. Agency and their fans.**

.

.

Happy reading!

Aku tidak bisa melukiskan bagaimana wajah indahnya saat ini. Matanya yang tertutup rapat, pipi putihnya yang terlihat mulus, bibir tipisnya yang merah dan hidungnya yang mancung.

Wajah mungilnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Surai brunette nya yang tampak mengkilap dan halus itu sebagian jatuh ke dahinya.

Tuhan tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia telah menciptakan mahluk seindah ini. Atau pria di depanku ini adalah jelmaan dari malaikat yang tuhan kirimkan untuk turun ke bumi.

Gila saja, sejak melangkahkan kaki ku ke Toko ini aku tidak pernah sedetik pun terlepas untuk mengamati setiap bagian dari wajahnya. Menelusuri setiap inchi dari ukiran yang di ciptakan tuhan pada wajah manis dan cantiknya.

Terlihat tubuh mungilnya yang lebih pendek dari ku membuatku ingin melindunginya.

Jika kalian bertanya ini perasaan apa, aku pun tidak tahu.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, pada wanita atau pada siapapun itu terlebih pada pria.

Perasaan yang membuat jantungku tidak pernah lelah untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Hatiku bergetar. Aliran darah ku mengalir lebih cepat dan seperti berhenti dan memusat pada wajahku sehingga membuatnya memanas.

Lantunan lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun indah di telingaku dan telinganya. kami berdiri berhadapan, terhalang oleh sebuah batas tempat dvd player itu di tempatkan. Sebuah lagu menghubungkan kami . lagu yang benar-benar bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan ku padanya.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar saat ini. Di mataku hanya ada bayangannya. Bahkan telinga ku hanya sanggup untuk mendengar lagu dan detak jantungku.

Dia benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku.

Cinta?

Apa aku benar jatuh cinta?

Apa ini yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

.

Chanyeol berkedip saat matanya menangkap air mata yang berada di sudut mata sosok di depannya. Air mata yang melesak ingin keluar dari mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir, kenapa dia menangis? Ini bukan lagu ballad yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ini hanya sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan orang jatuh cinta seperti dirinya.

Wajah di depannya berubah menjadi sendu saat air mata itu berhasil Lolos.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghapus air mata nya, merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan menenangkannya.

Tapi siapa Chanyeol?

Bahkan dia tidak mengenal sosok pria mungil ini.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Matanya terbuka. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol sempat terpaku ketika itu.

Matanya bening dan cantik. Tapi disana tersirat sebuah perasaannya yang entah Chanyeol pun tidak tahu itu apa.

"Sebentar Kyungsoo-ah."

Suaranya—

Chanyeol tercekat. Kenapa suaranya begitu indah dan lembut? Ya tuhan—

Sosok yang tadi menyahut saat di panggil Baekhyun sedang berusaha menyimpan earphone yang sedari tadi terpasang di telinganya.

Dia menghentikan mengeluarkan kaset yang tadi dia pasang dan menyimpannya ke tempat semula.

Sosok mungil lain menghampirinya. Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang tadi sempat jatuh dan mengalir pada pipinya.

"Baekhyun-ah?! Kau menemukan kasetnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada sosok mungil yang tadi menghampirinya.

"aku tidak menemukannya Kyung. Tapi aku menemukan lagu yang enak disini. Kurasa aku akan membeli ini."

"lalu bagaimana yang itu?"

"aku akan kembali besok." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat tadi dia mencoba kaset dan menuju kasir untuk membayar kaset yang akan dia beli.

Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan setiap langkah Baekhyun dan pria mungil yang tadi menghampiri nya. Melihat senyum Baekhyun yang berkembang itu mebuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Chanyeol tau ini bukan sesuatu yang wajar tapi bukan salahnya juga dia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Chanyeol pergi ke tempat kaset itu. Dia tahu hari ini toko kaset itu kedatangan barang baru, tentu saja Baekhyun pun akan datang karena dia belum menemukan kaset yang dia cari. Chanyeol tahu karena dia menguping kemarin.

Benar, Baekhyun ada disini. Terlihat dia sedang memilih kaset yang di cari. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat memegang kaset, kaki mungilnya berjalan enuju tempat kemarin dan mencoba kaset yang dia pegang. Dengan secara otomatis Chanyeol pun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengambil tempat seperti kemarin.

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka mendengarkan lagu yang sama saling berhadapan.

Jelas hal itu berefek pada Chanyeol, tepatnya pada seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya. Sebut saja jantungnya. Melihat senyum Baekhyun ketika menikmati lagu itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum pula.

.

.

Hujan lebat bukanlah sesuatu yang Chanyeol suka. Tapi dia harus bersyukur karena hari ini Hujan seperti membawa keberuntungan baginya.

Dengan adanya Hujan, dia bisa melihat Baekhyun lebih lama.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan toko kaset. Tangannya sesekali melihat jam tangan dan Nampak kekhawatiran jelas tergambar di wajah manisnya itu.

Tubuhnya Nampak sedikit menggigil.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian penuh, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia sempat gugup saat ingin menyapa pria yang lebih mungil dan manis tentu saja darinya. Chanyeol memang tidak mau di bilang manis karena menurutnya dia itu tampan.

"Hi." Sapanya. Sontak saja membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"belum pulang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "belum."

Chanyeol menganguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu dengan bodohnya dia bertanya. "kenapa—eh tidak maksudku kau bisa pulang dengan taksi?"

"aku sedang menunggu jemputan yang katanya tadi mobilnya mogok dan sedang di perbaiki."

"disini dingin. Wajahmu tampak membiru, mau minum coffe di café seberang?" tawar Chanyeol. "—sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri sih sambil menunggu jemputanmu."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Lalu setelah itu dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang gampang percaya pada orang lain, hanya saja melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum seperti idiot itu membuatnya percaya bahwa seseorang yang tengah memayunginya menuju ke café adalah orang baik-baik.

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka, Baekhyun jadi tau bahwa tidak salah untuk menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ternyata orang yang sangat enak dan nyaman untuk di ajak mengobrol. Chanyeol juga sangat Humoris dan membuatnya tertawa sedari tadi.

"aku sih waktu itu langsung pura-pura langsung pergi saja dan tidak menolong temanku, haha habis dia sangat menyebalkan."

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang bercerita mengenai temannya sewaktu jaman SMA yang mengerjainya hingga terlambat sekolah, alhasil dia sendiri yang terlambat dan harus di hukum membersihkan WC. Padahal temannya itu salah satu anak yang sangat popular dikalangan siswa-siswai di sekolahnya karena wajahnya yang tampan bak model dan tentu jangan lupakan tubuh tinggi walau tidak setinggi dirinya dan jabatannya sebagai ketua club tari. Dia cukup sempurna untuk di jadikan seorang pria idaman.

Baekhyun jadi sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan—

"ini cincin—apa kau sudah memiliki—kekasih?"

—tunangannya.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu dengan wajah yang tersenyum miris sambil mengaduk coffe nya , Baekhyun menjawab "aku sudah bertunangan."

Berlebihan jika Chanyeol mengatakan setelah mendengarnya dia seperti di sambar petir. Huh tentu saja, itu hanya perumpamaan. Chanyeol tersenyum miris juga mengetahui suatu fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak lagi sendiri, menyakitkan memang.

Dia sempat menyesali takdir. Kenapa dia terlambat bertemu Baekhyun, jatuh cinta padanya saat pria mungil itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Namun yang Chanyeol lihat dari Baekhyun saat ini bukanlah sebuah kebahagian yang dia pancarkan saat mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain, malah Baekhyun terlihat sedih.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Jika Takdir memihak padaku, mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya lirih.

Chanyeol sempat tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud, mulutnya sudah gatal ingin bertanya lagi namun sebuah suara mengintruspsi mereka…

"Baekhyun—sedang apa kau disini?!"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menengok ke arah suara yang amat sangat di kenalnya tadi.

"Kris?!"

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dan pria yang sedang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, yang sempat Baekhyun panggil dengan nama Kris. Pria yang memiliki wajah dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan bagi Chanyeol, tapi dia tampan. Tubuh tinggi dengan di balut jas khas orang kantoran dan juga rambut blonde yang di sisir rapi.

"sedang apa kau dengan pria ini?" Tanya Kris dingin.

Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk untuk sekedar memberi salam. Baru saja mulutnya akan menjelaskan kenapa Baekhyun sedang bersamanya , Baekhyun sudah mencelanya duluan.

"Maaf—aku—, dia temanku." Jawab Baekhyun gugup dengan wajah tertunduk, seperti ketakutan.

"ayo pulang! Jelaskan dirumah."

Kris menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menyeretnya, tampak wajah Baekhyun di selimuti ketakutan. Dia menengok ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum lemah, dalam artiannya Baekhyun seperti meminta Bantuan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja menunggu Hukuman apa yang akan Kris berikan setelah ini.

.

.

Chanyeol setiap hari pergi mengunjungi Toko kaset, berharap dia akan bertemu Baekhyun disana. Namun nihil.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh atau seminggu sejak pertemuannya terakhir dengan Baekhyun.

Saat sedang asik mendengarkan lagu yang pertama kali dia dengarkan berdua dengan Baekhyun –I'm in love, Narsha-, Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kaget saat menemukan Baekhyun di depannya. Baekhyun tidak berbicara apa-apa. Saat Chanyeol akan bertanya pun dia memberi kode agar Chanyeol tetap diam.

Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekitar takut-takut ada pria garang yang bernama Kris lagi, ternyata tidak ada. Hanya beberapa pria dengan jas dan kacamata hitam di sekitar mereka. Chanyeol tau itu adalah bodyguard Baekhyun, dia sempat melihat saat Kris membawa Baekhyun tempo hari dengan di temani bodyguard-bodyguard ini.

Setelah berdiri cukup lama disana Baekhyun pergi begitu saja dan menunjukan sebuah isyarat mata pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti dan mengangguk. Dia melihat Baekhyun pergi dengan mobil mewah di ikuti oleh beberapa bodyguardnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan disan. Chanyeol membaca pesan yang ada disana. Keningnya mengkerut heran dan sedikit menerka-nerka isi pesan Baekhyun yang berbunyi.

'_tolong aku Chanyeol, tolong aku dari Kris wu'_

Dan selanjutnya Chanyeol menemukan beberapa digit nomor yang dia yakin itu adalah nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin penasaran, pasti ada sesuatu dengan Baekhyun, tapi apa—

Baekhyun sudah bertunangan, lalu kenapa dia meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol—

Lalu siapa Kris wu itu? Apa mungkin dia tunangan Baekhyun?

Kenapa Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menolongnya dari Kris, kenapa?

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti. Lalu sebuah kemungkinan—yang dia terka-terka sendiri—terlintas di otaknya yang lumayan pintar. Jangan tertipu dengan tampang idiot seorangf Park Chanyeol.

_Apa mungkin Baekhyun tidak bahagia dengan pertunangan dan Kris?_

Tapi kenapa—biar pertanyaan itu sementara ia simpan dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar menolong Baekhyun. Well dia melakukannya karena dia menyukai Baekhyun, dan ini demi cinta.

.

To be continued

Hehe aku bawa ff baru Chanbaek nih c; Tapi slightnya krisbaek lagi eheheh :3 lagi suka slight krisbaek/? tapi tetep Chanbaeklah otp fav :0

Gimana ff nya? Ini Cuma twoshoot kok c; aku gamau panjang-panjang takut readers cepet bosen bacanya dan takut kena wb kaya ff sebelumnya c; padahal aku masih pnya banyak utang hahaha aku orangnya moody sih. jadi lg pengen aja nulis ff gini yang ada di otak aja tulis. tapi ff ini sebenenrnya udah agak lama sih di ketiknya. iseng pen upload hehehe

Terimakasih udah mau mampir baca, maaf ceritanya gaje dan terlalu pendek buat shoot pertama T^T

Leave comment on review button yeaapp c:

Anyyeong~~~~


End file.
